Miss Sang-de-Bourbe
by Nonotaku
Summary: TRADUCTION AUTORISEE PAR L'AUTEUR Hermione Granger avait toujours être renommée, connue. Quand elle découvre qu'elle est une sorcière, elle décide de surprendre tous ces sorciers. Mais elle est choisi pour aller dans une maison haïe... qui L'a haïe, elle. Une Serpentard née moldue essaie de se tracer un chemin dans ce monde, et que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que prévu. AU grey!her
1. Retour à l'École des Sorciers

**Salut ! Voici la nouvelle traduction ^^**

 **J'essais une nouvelle méthode pour les dialogues, donc si c'est bizarre dîtes-moi que j'arrête ^^**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

Monsieur et Madame Granger, dentistes à succès, regardèrent leur fille unique rejoindre le monde magique. Ils avaient vu la plateforme 9¾ l'année dernière, et n'avait aucun besoin de la revoir. Même dans le monde magique, un train n'était qu'un train, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'ils voyaient les choses. Cela ne dérangea pas Hermione de leur dire au revoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois la barrière passée, elle était dans un monde complètement différent. Ses parents ne comprendraient pas. Douze mois plus tôt, Hermione avait passé ce même mur, s'attendant à trouver un monde rempli de magie et de choses étonnantes, qui auraient dépassé son imagination, et s'imposer dans ce monde étrange et nouveau. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait juste un nouveau départ.

Elle se faufila à travers le chao de la plateforme. La vapeur commença à s'accumuler au-dessus de la foule, prévenant du départ imminent de l'Express. Ses yeux s'arrêtaient un peu partout, prête à faire face à n'importe quel danger. Elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçu des cheveux roux. Une fille pas vraiment plus petite qu'Hermione recevait un gros câlin de la part d'une mère au regard aimant. Elle fouilla du regard les environs pour repérer d'autres têtes rousses, mais le seul présent était un garçon bien plus grand, avec un badge brillant attaché sur sa poitrine, l'air mal-à-l'aise à côté de l paire. Perdant patience, il poussa la fille hors de la portée de la mère poule pour la faire monter dans le train. Hermione se mit alors à s'approcher lentement du train, à nouveau, toujours sur ses gardes.

Elle chargea sa valise tant bien que mal tandis qu'elle montait à son tour dans le train, avant de continuer dans le long couloir. D'autres élèves faisaient la queue pour entrer dans l'un des compartiments, et charger leurs propres valises. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans chacune des salles qu'elle passait. Beaucoup étaient déjà pleines. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement aucun de ces qui s'y étaient installés. Leur excitation et bonheur, elle ne les partageaient pas. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne gêner personne, et continua vers la fin du train.

L'agitation qu'il y avait derrière elle lui fit grincer des dents. Une paire de têtes rousse la dépassèrent, rigolant très forts. Ils furent rapidement suivis par une black qui leur criait après.

« Weasley ! Espèces de singes ! »

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il n'y avait pas plus de gens qui leur courait après, Hermione continua. C'était dur. Elle devait tout le temps s'arrêter pour quelqu'un qui chargeait ses affaires. Les deux compartiments suivant étaient pleins, mais elle vit une place de libre dans le suivant. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bande de filles qui pouffaient, qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant à Serdaigle. Une brune semblait captiver l'attention de toutes, parlant énergiquement, avec de grands gestes avec ses mains. Elle allait essayer d'en trouver un autre, et commençait à faire rouler sa valise, quand elle aperçu une touffe blonde parfaitement peigné, à la peau de porcelaine qui s'approchait dangereusement vite. Accompagné d'une paire d'idiots et une fille enchantée de pouvoir s'agripper au bras de Draco Malfoy. "Mon _père_ " fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de presque se jeter dans le compartiment.

Aucune des filles ne sembla remarquer son arrivée, et elle se sentit bizarre à l'idée de s'inviter comme ça. Elle reconnu les sœurs Patil assises côte à côte, leurs cheveux noirs et raides tombant sur leurs épaules.

« Pardon, Padma », fit Hermione d'une voix douce à la sœur qu'elle connaissait le mieux. « Ça dérange si je m'installe ici ? »

Padma la regarda quelques instants, avant de faire un petit sourire -forcé- et de répondre que non, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la conversation.

Hermione ferma la porte. Après avoir ouvert sa valise, elle attrapa _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, 5_ _ème_ _année_. Elle posa le livre sur son siège, ferma sa valise, et leva les yeux pour trouver là où poser ses affaires. Le seul problème étant qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à le mettre là-haut. Prenant sur elle, elle attrapa les extrémités de sa valise C'était lourd, et elle en plaça une partie sur son siège. Elle regarda les autres filles, se disant qu'avec un peu d'aide ce serait bien plus simple, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient vouloir lui prêter un coup de main. Si elle avait été en présence de Poufsouffle, ils l'auraient peut-être aidé… ou peut-être pas…

Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes sa valise, avant d'avoir une illumination. « T'es une sorcière. » Murmura Hermione dans sa barbe. Elle sortit sa baguette rapidement et effectua les mouvements qu'elle connaissait par cœur. « _Wingardium Leviosa._ »La valise s'éleva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la place de libre restante. Elle s'assura qu'elle se range parfaitement, avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne se grave sur ses lèvres. L'autre Patil –Parvati, Gryffondor- haussa les sourcils à la vue de sa prouesse, mais se retourna vers les autres filles quand Hermione croisa son regard, sans rien ajouter.

Elle s'installa alors confortablement et commença à lire. Elle observa les filles, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en connaissait vraiment aucunes à part les jumelles. Elle se demanda alors si toutes étaient dans son année. Peut-être pas les plus hautes années, mais au moins la troisième. Ou la quatrième. La leader, qui racontait quelque chose qui semblait faire rire tout le monde, ressemblait certainement plus à une jeune femme qu'à une fille. Elle était chinoise, supposa Hermione. Anglaise, vu l'accent, mais lointaine ethniquement. Cependant, en passant des jumelles à la fille, Hermione avait appris, si dans le monde moldu tous étaient séparés par les races, c'était le statut du sang qui important dans le monde des sorciers et faisait d'elle le vilain petit canard.

La conversation était en fait à propos de garçons. Elle avait un profond respect pour les Serdaigle, qui étaient supposés être studieux et instruits, mais elle fut désappointée par le choix de conversation. En évitant de soupirer, Hermione ouvrit son livre à la section des sorts de défense.

 _Le_ _ **Charme du Bouclier**_ _(_ _ **Protego**_ _) est un sort moyennement difficile à maîtriser. Exécuté correctement, ce charme protégera le sorcier qui l'utilise des sorts jetés par son adversaire. Une réaction rapide avec l'aide du Charme du Bouclier peut sauver la vie de n'importe quelle sorcière, ou sorcier. Couplé avec le_ _ **Sortilège de Désarmement**_ _(_ _ **Expelliarmus**_ _), le Charme du Bouclier offre un moyen non-violent pour dominer une confrontation._

 _Le Charme du Bouclier peut être utilisé des bien des manières. Un bouclier standard créera une barrière entre l'incantateur et le sort jeté à son encontre, dissipant le sort avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa cible. On peut aussi l'utiliser pour rediriger une attaque offensive vers le sorcier qui l'a jeté. Cette stratégie est la plus difficile, mais la plus efficace en cas de combat, elle demande cependant une réaction plus rapide, ainsi qu'une coordination des mains, des yeux et d'une sérieuse concentration. Cette technique est souvent intégré à la catégorie des_ _ **Défenses contre les maléfices**_ _(Voir_ Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, Quatrième Année _). Enfin, la combinaison de deux peut être utilisée pour envoyer un sort offensif à l'opposent. Une contre-attaque de ce type n'est pas souvent attendue et peut facilement vaincre par la surprise un opposent. Utiliser un sort réflecteur requiert une grande quantité de potentiel magique, de réactions, de confidence, et ne devrait pas être testé sans la supervision d'un professeur, ou un sorcier accompli._

Hermione cligna des yeux lorsqu'une main passa devant ses yeux. Il lui fallu la voir s'agiter quelques secondes de plus pour réagir et regarder par-delà son livre, et quand elle le fit, elle se rendit compte que la cabine entière la fixait.

« Euh… qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Hermione.

La reine des abeilles fronça les sourcils quand elle dû poser à nouveau sa question. « C'est un livre de charmes de cinquième année ? »

Bien qu'elle aurait pu répondre sans regarder, Hermione fit mine de vérifier sur la couverture avant de reporter son attention sur les filles qui la fixait. « Oui, c'est ce qui est écrit.

-Mais tu n'es pas en cinquième année, dit-elle, l'accusation claire dans sa voix.

-Non, je suis en deuxième année, répondit Hermione.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le lis alors ? »

Hermione ouvrit le livre avant de le montrer à la fille. « Des sorts de protection. » Son expression ne changea pas. « Je trouvais juste ça stupide qu'on ne nous apprenne à nous défendre correctement qu'en cinquième année.

-Oh, fit la fille. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

 _Très Serdaigle_ , pensa amèrement Hermione, ayant envie de rire, mais ne s'y risqua pas.

« Bref, je suis Cho. »

Elle plaça son bras en face de moi.

« Troisième année. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de se vanter, mais elle pensait que rappeler notre différence d'âge était important apparemment.

Hermione regarda quelque instants le bras sous son nez, avant de le serrer en retour.

« Hermione, dit-elle simplement.

-Alors, tu peux le jeter ? Le charme du bouclier ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien… » Murmura Hermione, pensant qu'une introduction impressionnante était requis. « Je pense avoir les fondamentaux. C'est un concept plutôt simple, après tout, non ?

-Je suppose. » Répondit la chinoise. À sa tête, on devinait qu'elle n'en pensait rien. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la salle commune. »

La tête d'Hermione pencha légèrement sur un côté.

« Tu es à Serdaigle, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Serpentard.

-Oh. » Fit à nouveau Cho, avant de lui lancer un regard compatissant. « Eh bien, _en tant_ que Serdaigle, je peux apprécier ta curiosité. » Hermione détecta de la condescendance dans ses paroles. Cho retourna alors à sa conversation sans plus se préoccuper de la présence d'Hermione.

IY

Hermione s'installa silencieusement au fond de la Grande Salle, au bout de la table des Serpentards, fixant la vieille table usée par le temps. « Weasley, Ginevra » fut appelée à la fin de la cérémonie, suivie du hurlement « Gryffondor ! », et l'explosion de joie qui suivait à chaque fois. Hermione n'était pas sûr que l'école pourrait survivre à un autre Weasley, quatre, c'était déjà trop.

Le banquet apparu de nulle part, et le hall devint un chao total, accueillant avec joie toute la nourriture. De là où elle se trouvait, même elle pouvait entendre Malefoy faire son intéressant. « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Potter et son animal de compagnie –Weasley je crois, n'étaient pas là » Caqueta-t-il. « Peut-être que le vieux sénile les a renvoyé. Ce ne serait pas une surprise, d'ailleurs. » À cette remarque, tous rigolèrent. « Bien sûr, si ce n'est pas le cas, mon père pourra facilement y remédier. Il fait parti du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard après tout. »

Hermione essaya de l'ignorer, mais elle était curieuse de savoir si il était dans le vrai. Potter avait eu l'air décent quand elle l'avait rencontré, il y a un an, même s'il ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole après qu'elle ait été placée chez Serpentard… sauf avec l'histoire du troll. Mais c'était la faute de Weasley. _Oh, Weasley…_ Ce garçon était une sérieuse menace. Aussi arrêté dans ses idée que Malefoy, aussi hypocrite que Potter. Et désespéré pour ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention, même si jamais il ne l'admettrais. Ces deux-là faisaient ressortir leurs plus mauvais côtés ensemble.

Quand le banquet arriva à sa fin, Hermione était la première à sortir de la salle. Elle se rendit rapidement aux donjons. « _Astus_. » Dit-elle au mur, et les portes de la Maison Serpentard s'ouvrirent sous ses yeux. Elle dévala rapidement les marches de pierre jusqu'à l'atrium.

La salle commune de Serpentard avait une une parti centrale qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, où l'on pouvait s'asseoir, avec autour des piliers et une promenade vers l'extérieur. Des fauteuils et des canapés de cuir noir étaient placés autour d'une cheminée. Des tapisseries d'un vert forêt avec le blason de la Maison Serpentard étaient accrochés aux murs. Dans les coins de la promenade extérieure, plusieurs sortes de chaises et de bancs étaient placés autour de table, ces dernières illuminées par une torche. Des tapis verts étaient placés ici et là dans les différentes pièces.

Hermione traversa la salle en quelques pas et descendit encore des marches, celles-ci menant aux dortoirs. En bas, la salle se divisait en deux : à droite les filles, à gauches les garçons. Hermione s'engagea à droite et pénétra dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années. C'était circulaire, et décoré de choses similaires à la salle commune. Des rideaux verts émeraudes étaient suspendus pour cinq lits à baldaquins qui se répartissaient de façon égale la salle. À côté de chaques lits se trouvait un bureau, une petite chaise en cuir, une armoire et la valise de chacune des filles. Le centre de la pièce avait une table ronde pour des activités de groupe.

Hermione se débarrassa de ses robes encombrantes et les jeta sur son lit. Elle sortit une serviette, un t-shirt trop grand et son pantalon de survêtement de son bagage. Elle plaça sa baguette sous son oreiller, et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain, avant d'hésiter. Elle se demanda si elle avait le temps de se déshabiller avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il serait plus facile de le faire ici, que de trouver un endroit près des douches. Calculant tout ça rapidement dans sa tête, Hermione se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à faire couler l'eau qu'elle put entendre ses camarades de chambres entraient dans la chambre.

L'eau fut rapidement chaude. Hermione plaça sa serviette sur les barres et ses vêtements pour la nuit à côté de l'évier. Elle se lava consciencieusement, mais décida d'oublier les cheveux pour cette fois.

Elle se sécha le plus vite possible, sorti avec précaution hors de la douche et enfila rapidement son jogging. Le son d'affaires de toilettes qui s'entrechoquaient la firent paniquer, et presque plonger pour attraper son t-shirt. Et au moment même où elle finit de l'enfiler, Millicent commençait à placer ses affaires sur le mur opposé de la salle de bain. Hermione sortit silencieusement, et se redirigea vers la chambre, où ses camarades criaient de bonheur.

Tracey sautait de lit en lit, en rigolant. Pansy la suivait au sol, tournant sur elle-même. « On est de retour ! » hurla presque Tracey.

Daphné s'assit tranquillement sur le côté de son lit en enlevant ses chaussures, un sourire stupide brisant les traits de sa 'lady attitude'. Pansy atterrit lourdement sur son lit, enlaçant Daphné par la taille. « On est de retour Daph ! » Tracey se fit de la place sur le lit et attrapa Daphné par les épaules, les faisant toutes tomber sur le lit. Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Hermione les regarda un instant avant de s'installer dans son lit, sortant un livre de sa valise et étendit sa serviette pour qu'elle sèche. Elle reprit sa baguette et se mit à lire confortablement. Elle était sûre que les filles resteraient éveillées tard. Elle pensa à fermer les rideaux pour dormir, mais fut trop tentée par son énorme livre. Elle regarda à gauche, où les filles partageaient désormais leurs expériences de l'été. À sa droite, elle vit Millicent, appuyée contre son propre lit, retirer ses chaussures. « Bonjour, Millie. » Salut Hermione. La fille un peu enrobée lui fit un signe de la tête, puis marcha jusqu'au lit de Daphné, et s'assit au bout de celui-ci.

« Mon père nous a emmené à Paris, racontait Tracey. Vous savez, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut des moldus, mais ils savent vraiment comment construire des choses.

-Les moldus ? Renifla dédaigneusement Pansy.

-Oh oui. Vous avez déjà vu la Tour Eiffel ? Ou Versailles ? C'est magnifique, continua Tracey.

-Les Champs-Élysées sont vraiment jolis, ajouta Millicent.

-Ça oui ! Acquiesça Tracey. Millicent sourit.

-S'il-vous-plaît ! Se plaignit Pansy. Ça n'est rien. Je vous ai invité au Manoir Malefoy il y a quelques semaines.

-Ah oui… » Se rappela Tracey.

Daphné, qui faisait des anges sur son lit, se releva soudainement.

« C'est vraiment autre chose. » Continua Pansy. « Bien sûr, la maison de ma famille est grande. Tu l'as vu, Tracey. » Cette dernière hocha la tête. « Mais le Manoir des Malefoy… Waouh. C'est grand. Genre, _vraiment_ grand. Massif. Quand on entre, il y a ses piliers pour atteindre les portes, et quand tu entres, tu te retrouves dans un grand atrium, le sol est en granite, avec un escalier géant en spirale pour accéder aux salles supérieur, c'est magnifique. Et Draco m'a montré un peu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Ils ont même leur propre terrain de Quidditch. Bon, il ne respecte pas les vrais proportions, mais avec une qualité parfaite ! Genre, _vraiment_ bien. Je pense qu'il sera dans l'équipe cette année. »

Hermione regardait les filles du coin de l'œil. Daphné étudiait ses ongles avec grande attention, mais personne n'était dupe : elle écoutait ce qui se passait sur son lit. « J'ai vu Mr. Malefoy. » Dit soudainement Daphné, comme ça. « Il voulait parler business avec mon père.

-Oui, le père de Drago est _très_ impressionnant. » Ajouta Pansy pour regagner l'attention. « C'est genre, partout où il va, les gens le remarque directement et il est là "Oh, continuez je vous prie", comme s'il possédait tout ce qu'il voyait. Drago m'expliquait que le Wizengamot _tout entier_ lui appartenait ! » Elle se tourna vers Millicent. « C'est notre gouvernement. » Millicent se contenta d'acquiescer, et Hermione pouvait sentir une remontée acide dans sa gorge. « J'ai pu m'asseoir à côté de Drago dans le train, et au banquet. Il est charmant vous savez. Et _si_ beau !

-Oh, attends encore quelques année, fit Daphné. Il deviendra un homme magnifique.

-Pourquoi attendre quand je pourrais l'avoir maintenant ? Suggéra avec un sourire diabolique Pansy.

-J'attendrais pour qu'il sache ce qu'il veut _vraiment_ pour ma part. »

Tracey se retint de rire.

« Tu penses que tu peux arriver comme ça et me le voler après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui ces dernières années ? Ricana Pansy.

-Oh, j'en suis sûre. » Daphné se grandit légèrement, et enleva lentement son t-shirt, puis se leva et baissa son pantalon de manière suggestive, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Tracey, laissant à Pansy le temps d'admirer son corp. « J'ai confiance en moi. »

Hermione s'empourpra quand elle comprit ce qu'insinuait Daphné. Elle fixait maintenant l'autre lit où le corp de porcelaine de Daphné était exposé. Son corp avait les bonnes proportions, et Hermione fut silencieusement jalouse de cette confidence qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'observer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne valait rien comparé à la princesse allongée dans le lit d'à côté. Même Tracey, qui était quand même un niveau plus bas que Daphné, avait une tête bien plus mignonne. Même Pansy pouvait être belle si Malefoy lui trouvait un intérêt.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de se coucher, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et s'emmitoufla dans la texture réconfortante des couvertures. Au moins elle était plus belle que Millicent.

Enfin, peut-être.


	2. Hermione la Sorcière

_**JoseHood (écrivain original) :**_

 _ **A/N : Ok…. J'avais dit que ce ne serait qu'un petit aperçu de la première année, mais ce sera en réalité la découverte de la magie par Hermione et sa famille.**_

 _ **Il n'y aura que quatre chapitres qui concerneront la première année d'Hermione, insérés dans les autres chapitres pour qu'on puisse continuer à avancer dans l'histoire. Je mettrais la date de quand les choses lui arrivent, approximativement. La première année n'était pas intéressante (sauf si vous vous 6 mois de plus d'une Hermione seule, que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire). C'est ce qui arrive quand le sujet ne vous intéresses pas vraiment. Mais on aura l'impression générale d'Hermione et je pense que ça suffira à faire comprendre quel enfer c'était.**_

 _ **Il y aura au total 23 chapitres.**_

 **Voilà donc, s'il y a des fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, ou que j'ai oublié des lettres ou des accents, dîtes-le moi please ! Et bonne lecture )**

 **Chapitre II**

 **Hermione la Sorcière**

 **Été 1991**

« Tu devrais sortir, Hermione, proposa Helen Granger de la cuisine.

-Je lis, mère. » Grogna Hermione, en position fœtale dans le canapé, le nez plongé dans un livre plutôt petit, avec seulement deux cent pages.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. » Continua sa mère.

Tournant sa page, Hermione ignora sa mère tandis que son père se laissait tomber sur l'autre côté du canapé. « Tu devrais sortir, Hermione. » Insista-t-il. « Va chercher les voisins pour faire une partie de foot.

-Pourquoi faire ça quand je peux regarder le jeu à la télé avec toi ? » Demanda, toute sourire, Hermione, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les pages de son livre.

Son père sourit. « Il y a toujours cette option.

-Oh, tu ne regarde jamais vraiment, ma chérie. » Dit Helen, arrivant dans le salon. « Sors profiter de ton été. Dan, j'irais au bureau dans pas longtemps. »

Hermione commença à faire la tête. « Vous m'empêchez d'étudier pour l'école, mère. À quel point est-ce qu'il faut que je me relaxe ? »

Son père alluma la télé. « Je pourrais t'apprendre à boxer. » Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Helen se contenta de la regarder, sa tête penchée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soupire et se lève. « Très bien. Je peux voir que ma présence ici n'est pas souhaitée. » Elle releva son menton avec méprise et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte, son livre sous le bras.

« Et soit de retour avant qu'il fasse nuit ! » Lui cria son père alors que la porte claquait.

Hermione plissa les yeux sous les rayons du soleil. Elle inspecta l'entrée – une pelouse verte parfaite, un chat gris qui reniflait ici et là, un passage en pierre pour entrer – avant de décider de s'installer sous l'ombre de l'arbre, qui s'élevait derrière tout ça.

Parents indignes. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point ils avaient de la chance. Hermione n'en demandait pas beaucoup. Des livres, de quoi se sustenter, et un toit. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça. Pas comme les voisins de son âge, des gamins qui criaient sans raison. Ses parents laissaient faire, surtout pendant l'année scolaire. Ils voulaient des notes parfaites : se faire des amis venait après. Elle se mordit la langue à cette pensée. De toute façon ils étaient tous bornés. Il y avait des concepts qui leur échappaient encore alors qu'Hermione en était passée maîtresse depuis des années.

Ce qui était important ? L'école. Ses petits camarades pensaient que c'était quelque chose pour passer le temps, pour s'amuser et traîner avec ses amis. Hermione, cependant, n'était pas dupe, et savait qu'elle devait réussir à l'école si elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas devenus docteurs avec la maison parfaite en bronzant sur la plage. Non, Hermione n'allait pas devenir l'une de ces personnes qui vivraient une vie sans importance, dont personne ne se souviendrait. Elle ferait en sorte que les gens se souviennent d' _elle_. Ça lui importait peu si, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais ce serait _quelque_ chose. Quelque chose de grandiose. Au minimum, elle allait écrire un premier manuel, si ses autres plans n'aboutissaient pas. Un Prix Nobel serait acceptable. Premier ministre, si elle voulait se lancer dans une carrière politique. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé aux détails.

Avec ces pensées en tête, elle réalisa qu'elle relisait encore la même phrase.

" _Mon Dieu ! Mea culpa, par ta vertu_

 _Efface les péchés, petits et grands,_

 _Que j'ai commis dès l'heure où je suis né_

 _Jusqu'à ce jour où je suis ainsi frappé"._

 _Il tend à Dieu le gant de sa main droite :_

 _Les anges du ciel descendent vers lui._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment un homme qui aimait travailler. La plupart des chevaliers l'étaient. Mais ce mec était célèbre pour être un idiot fini.

Elle se figea lorsqu'une ombre passe sur son livre. En levant lentement la tête, Hermione vit une vieille femme se tenir debout devant elle. Au premier regard, on pourrait imaginer qu'elle portait une lourde robe noire, mais à y regarder de plus près, elle réalisa que ça ressemblait plus à un mélange entre une robe et une cape, avec un chapeau pointu. Elle avait un visage sérieux, mais pas méchant. La femme étudia Hermione quelques instants du regard, et cette dernière fronça un peu plu ses sourcils. Elle n'avait pas entendu la femme s'approcher, et ce n'était pas normal.

« Êtes-vous Mademoiselle Granger ? » Demanda soudainement la femme. « Hermione Granger ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Rétorqua Hermione en ignorant la question. Elle ferma aussi son livre, et ses yeux regardèrent un instant vers sa maison. Les gens n'arrivaient pas comme ça juste pour lui parler, puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances.

« Mon nom est Minerva McGonagall. Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui.

-Excellent. » McGonagall sourit alors, ce qui la rendit plus chaleureuse. « J'ai le privilège, en tant que directrice adjointe de vous remettre cette invitation pour la très renommée École de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Peut-être pourriez-vous me présenter à vos parents, que nous puissions en discuter. »

Hermione se contenta de la fixer, le regard vide. « N'êtes-vous pas un peu vieille pour ça, Minerva ? »

McGonagall fut prise par surprise. « Pardon ?

-C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Poudlard n'est même pas un nom convaincant. Et de la sorcellerie ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me faire avoir par ça ? » Hermione épia le jardin d'à côté, à la recherche du voisin de son âge. « Qui vous a dit de faire ça ? C'était James ? Ce petit…

-Ma chère, je n'essais _absolument_ pas de vous tromper. » McGonagall protesta. Elle sortit de sa robe une lettre : _Pour Mlle. H. Granger_. De l'autre côté on pouvait lire _Poudlard_. « Vous avez été admise dans l'une des académies les plus prestigieuses de magie, dirigée par le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, Albus Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? » Répéta Hermione, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Une fois l'enveloppe dans les mains, elle brisa le cachet et ouvrit la lettre. Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que venait de lui dire la femme, et pourtant, une partie d'elle espérait que ce soit réel.

 _Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

 _Dirigée par Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Président du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers)_

Hermione ne se continua pas sa lecture. « Il a l'air important votre Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, sauvé le monde ?

-Albus est l'un de mes plus chers amis, un homme bien, Répondit McGonagall.

-Magique ? Demanda alors Hermione.

-Bien sûr, nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous nous croyez avec l'aide d'une lettre. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. » Elle se saisit alors d'un bout de bois. « Alors, voyons voir… » Elle fit virevolter son bâton dans l'air, et finit par le pointer sur une pierre.

Hermione regarda avec ce qu'elle espérait être une expression d'indifférence.

Mais peu importe à quoi ça ressemblait, tout cela disparu quand elle vit la pierre s'envoler dans les airs. « Putain ! » Fit-elle, avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche par réflexe, imitant son père devant n'importe quel sport passant à la télé.

« Pas de gros mots, ma chère. » Elle semblait se retenir de sourire. Avec un autre mouvement de son bout de bois, la pierre se transforma en une petite balle de football et se mit à changer de couleur toutes les deux secondes. Hermione fixa la pierre, ébahie, avant que McGonagall ne la retransforme en pierre, et la laisse s'écraser au sol.

La jeune fille se mit à fixer la femme, sans que son expression change. « Alors… La magie…

-Existe, en effet, confirma la plus vieille.

-Vous êtes une sorcière. »

McGonagall hocha la tête.

« Alors… où est votre balai… et vos chaudrons, vos verrues, vos dents de travers, vos chats, vos… vos…

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voler sur un balai ces derniers jours, malheureusement. Mon chaudron, eh bien, prends la poussière. Les verrues et dents de travers… je suis heureuse d'affirmer que je n'en possède pas. Le chat… si tu peu garder un secret… »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête. La sorcière s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, et commença à rapetisser. En un instant, elle se transforma en un magnifique silver tabby. La bouche d'Hermione pendait quand McGonagall reprit forme humaine. « Maintenant, très chère, il faut que je parle à tes parents. »

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête, et lui fit signe de se diriger jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait encore des doutes à propos de cette femme, et elle ne tournait jamais le dos aux étrangers. Surtout une étrangère avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

« Maman ? Papa ? Appela-t-elle immédiatement.

-Hermione, le soleil est toujours haut dans le ciel. Ça ne voulait pas dire rester dehors juste cinq minutes… »

Helen s'arrêta quand elle vit McGonagall. Son père se leva brusquement.

« Voici Mme. McGonagall, maman ! C'est une sorcière !

-Que… Quoi ? Chérie… commença Helen en tentant d'éloigner sa fille de l'étrange femme.

-Elle s'est transformée en chat ! » Continua Hermione en ignorant les tentatives de sa mère. « C'est vrai ! Elle peut faire de la magie, et elle veut que j'aille étudier à son école ! »

Son père se rapprocha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, projectivement.

« La magie ça n'existe pas Hermione. Je pensais que tu le savais maintenant.

-Papa, je pensais que tu saurais que je ne serais pas trompée par de stupides illusions. C'est de la vrai magie ! » Protesta Hermione.

McGonagall toussa bruyamment pour rappeler sa présence.

« Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, l'École pour Sorciers. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Helen. « Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ce que vous faites. Ma fille ne mérite pas ces blagues douteuse… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension quand elle vit la directrice adjointe sortir son bâton. Le canapé s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

« C'est impossible… murmura le père d'Hermione.

-Je vous assure que c'est bien réel. Et, avec de l'entraînement, Mlle Granger ici même pourra le faire aussi. »

Hermione sautilla de joie, fixant ses parents à tour de rôle. « Vous entendez ça ? Je peux faire de la _magie_! S'il-vous-paît laissez-moi aller à leur école ! S'il-te-plaît, papa ?

Son père fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de McGonagall à son pauvre canapé qui commençait à tourner sur lui-même. « C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment est-ce qu'on peut en être sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire qu'Hermione pourra reproduire ceci ? »

McGonagall reposa doucement le canapé. « Poudlard su qu'elle avait le don de la magie le jour de sa naissance, et son nom a été placé sur une liste. Puisqu'elle est née chez des moldus, des êtres non-magiques, un messager a besoin d'être dépêché pour remplir le contrat. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est moi. Je peux vous assurer que, comme le nom de Mlle Hermione a été noté, elle est une sorcière. » Hermione regarda, pleine d'espoir, vers son père, qui semblait réfléchir sérieusement sur ce qu'elle disait. « Vous avez peut-être remarqué des choses étranges qui arrivaient autour de votre fille, quand elle était excitée, triste ou menacée ? Des choses inexplicables.

-Oooh ! » La main d'Hermione fut en l'air sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire. « Oui, Mlle Granger ? » Interrogea-t-elle tel un professeur.

« Un jour, à l'école, des garçons ont voulu prendre mon livre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-La table s'est refermée sur elle-même ! Comme un piège à ours !

-Vraiment ?

-Ils n'ont jamais essayé de me repiquer quelque chose.

Helen caressa gentiment la tête d'Hermione. « Les livres sont à Hermione ce que le foot est à Daniel. Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer.

-Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je suis idiot. » Répliqua le concerné, comme toujours quand sa femme rappelait son amour pour les sports. « Je suis docteur, après tout.

-Évidemment. » acquiesça McGonagall. « De ce qu'on dit, je suis un excellent professeur. Cependant, il y a bien longtemps, j'étais une parfaite athlète. Le Quidditch est notre sport préféré. Vous en apprendrez plus une fois à Poudlard.

-Quidditch ? Répéta Mr. Granger. « Les jeux magiques ont toujours une balle ?

-Quatre. » Confirma-t-elle. « Et vous jouez en volant sur des balais.

-En volant ?! » S'exclama Daniel. « Ça a l'air dangereux, tout de même.

-Deux des balles sont réglées pour vous faire tomber, aussi.

-Mon dieu, laissa échapper Helen.

-Et les deux autres ? Il faut toujours marquer quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda son père.

Après tout, un sport était un sport, même avec de la magie.

« L'une d'elle est tout à fait normale, et vous essayer de la faire passer dans l'un des trois cerceaux. L'autre vole sur le terrain, et essaie de vous échapper. C'est le Vif d'or. Une fois attrapé, le jeu s'arrête.

-Et celui qui a fait passé la balle le plus de fois dans les cerceaux gagne ?

-Le Vif d'or vaut cent cinquante points, chaque cerceaux vaut dix points.

-Intéressant.

-Et les cours ! » Hermione ramena la conversation à l'école, elle en avait assez entendu sur un jeu qui semblait être une autre perte de temps. « Et les livres ? Où est-ce qu'on se les procure ? Ils ne doivent pas être vendus aux êtres non-magiques, ou alors je les ai déjà lu.

-Il y a une liste des livres si vous acceptez. Vous aurez des indications pours les nés-moldus et leurs famille à la garde King's Cross, à Londres. »

L'excitation qu'Hermione avait ressentit disparu presque totalement.

« La gare de Londres ? Demanda le père d'Hermione.

-En effet. C'est là qu'elle embarqueras pour le Poudlard Express.

-Je devrais prendre le train pour m'y rendre ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Oui. Poudlard est un internat. De Septembre à Juin, vous vivrez entourée de magie.

-Je devrais y rester pendant neuf mois ? »

Hermione murmurait à présent. Elle n'était jamais restée aussi éloignée de sa famille pendant aussi longtemps. Elle était toujours entourée de gens qu'elle connaissait.

« Le château devient comme une deuxième maison une fois que vous vous y serez habituée.

-Poudlard est dans un château ? » Cela piqua l'intérêt d'Helen.

Elle était toujours la première à penser aux voyages à faire.

« Poudlard est un château. Fondé par les quatre plus grands sorciers et les plus grandes sorcières de leur époque. Les maisons dans lesquelles les élèves sont placées ont été nommées en utilisant leurs noms. Les Poufsouffles, des gens loyaux, de confiance. À Serdaigle, les élèves sont curieux de tout, et je pense que cette maison pourrait vous convenir, Mlle Granger. Ensuite les Serpentards… » Elle s'arrêta, se pinça les lèvres, puis continua. « Et enfin Gryffondor, la maison que je gère. Vous ne trouverez jamais personne de plus brave que quelqu'un venant de Gryffondor.

-Donc le choix est basé sur nos personnalités ? » Interrogea Hermione.

Tout ça l'excitait autant que ça la terrifiait. Si elle se retrouvait avec des gens partageant sa passion pour la lecture et l'apprentissage, elle n'aurait aucun mal à garder des notes parfaites. Elle ne quitterait probablement jamais la bibliothèque. Pas terrible, mais pas idéal non plus. Arriver dans un nouveau monde aurait ses challenges, et se faire des amis un peu plus matures l'aiderait à se sociabiliser.

Se faire des amis serait pas mal tout court.

« Entre autre.

-Comment est-ce que vous choisissez ? Vous ne nous connaîtrez que depuis… quelques semaines, au plus.

- _Je_ ne choisis pas. Nous avons un artefact qui passe votre âme au peigne fin, vos envies, vos espérances. Il choisit la maison qui vous conviendrait le mieux. Vous, par exemple, même si je ne vous connais que depuis quelques minutes, je devine que vous irez à Serdaigle. Le salle commune est une bibliothèque. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Et si je ne veux pas lire pour le restant de mes jours ? »

Helen pouffa derrière elle. Hermione l'ignora.

« Très chère. » Commença le professeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lisais avant que j'arrive ? »

Hermione regarda le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre les mains. « C'est un poème. _La Chanson de Roland_.

-Et de quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

-D'un chevalier du dix-neuvième siècle. » Finit par avouer Hermione.

McGonagall prit un air sérieux étrange – elle devait penser qu'elle souriait – attendant plus que la jeune fille réponde à sa propre question. Ça n'arriva pas.

« Mais je n'aime pas vraiment, en fait. Le mec est vraiment idiot. Mais vraiment ! Il réussit à tuer son armée toute entière à la guerre.

-C'est ce que faisaient les chevaliers, non ? Il me semble qu'il a fait son devoir. » Fit la sorcière, en essayant d'apaiser les tentions qui se formaient.

« Il a refusé d'appeler de l'aide. Il a tué deux cens de ses hommes, et est célébré pour ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça si tu n'aimes pas alors ?

-Parce que ma _mère_ ne veut pas que j'étudie de math ou de sciences. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu préfèrerais travailler… c'est très Serdaigle, vraiment. » Lui affirma McGonagall. « Peu importe, vous devrez aller au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, pour acheter vos affaires scolaire et votre uniforme. Tout sera précisé dans la lettre. »


	3. De Vrais Cours de Défense

_**JoseHood : Bonne année**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ce que dit Gilderoy est paraphrasé ou reprit du film**_

 _ **A/N : attention OOC**_

 _ **Le vrai Gilderoy n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que je lui réserve, donc je l'ai légèrement modifié**_

 _ **Aussi, je préfère la version du film pour Rogue que celui des livres, et ça va peut-être se montrer dans les lignes ci-dessous**_

 _ **Et pendant que j'y suis, Drago est passé de "gros emmerdeur" à "petit con". Et c'est aussi quelqu'un dans la série, enfin plus tard.**_

 **Voilà. Pour ceux qui se demandent, je poste -principalement- le week-end… mais je souffre du syndrome de la flemmardise donc… désolée pour les nombreux retards qu'il y aura, surtout une fois que les vacances seront finies ^^**

 **Chapitre III**

 **Un vraie cour de défense**

Gilderoy Lockhart apparut au sommet des escaliers qui menaient à son bureau et dévisagea sa classe, armée de son sourire arrogant. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les Forces du Mal : moi. » Dit-il avant de rigoler. Quelque Poufsouffles réussirent à sourire à cette remarque, mais les Serpentards ne réagirent pas. « Mon nom est Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue contre les Force du Mal, et cinq fois Lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo. » Il sembla s'installer à son bureau, avant de passer devant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. « Mais ne parlons pas de ça, je ne me suis pas débarrassé du spectre de la Mort en lui souriant. » Puis il rigola. Longtemps.

« Et maintenant ! » S'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter toutes les filles de la salle. « J'ai décidé de commencer par un test. »

Hermione put entendre les grognements de mécontentement de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour les voir assit derrière Malfoy et Pansy. Ce dernier avait l'air vexé. La rumeur avait couru comme quoi Potter et Weasley aurait été vu dans une voiture enchantée par les moldus (surtout grâce à la Beuglante qui avait crié "RONALD WEASLEY" au petit-déjeuner), mais ils n'avaient pas été renvoyés. Même elle était déçue qu'ils ne reçoivent que des heures de colle. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez familiers avec le matériel requis pour cette année, mais je vous ai donné une liste. » Il s'arrêta pour caresser la couverture d'un livre, au-dessus de sept autre, avec une main attentionnée. Hermione eut un petit sourire : elle avait déjà lu toute la liste. Enfin, presque tout. Elle en avait fait sa priorité quand elle vait reçu sa liste de livres. Elle ne voulait pas apparaître comme une mauvaise élève devant le nouveau professeur.

 _Quelle est la couleur favorite de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une grimace quand elle réalisa que les quarante-cinq autres questions restantes étaient tout aussi pertinentes. Dire qu'elle était déçu aurait été facile. Mais c'était un test, et Hermione le rempli avec une certaine confidence.

« Tut, tut. » Fit Lockhart quand il ramassa les quizz. « Presque personne ne s'est rappelé que ma couleur favorite était le Lila. Je l'affirme dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Mais Miss Hermione Granger savait que mon ambition cachée était de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et ouvrir mon propre marché de potion pour prendre soin des cheveux. En fait, elle a tout bon. Où est Hermione Granger ? » Elle leva la main.

« Évidemment qu'Hermuddy a tout bon… » murmura Pansy, dégoûtée. Hermione se redressa en entendant le surnom.

« Excellent. Vraiment excellent. » S'exclama Lockhart. « Dix points pour Serpentard. Bref, passons à la vraie leçon. Il est de mon devoir de– » Il s'interrompit en voyant que la main d'Hermione était toujours en l'air. « Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Professeur, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus utile de nous faire un quiz sur de la vraie défense ? »

Le professeur ne cligna même pas des yeux. « De la vraie défense, ma chère ?

-Si je peux me permettre, le sujet de ce quiz était un peu, euh, hors-sujet. » Continua Hermione.

« Oh, oui. Tu as bien raison. Mais c'était fait exprès. » Il sourit. « J'ai été personnellement contacté par le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore…» Malfoy toussa. «… pour vous apprendre la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous ferais, en effet, étudier la défense, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète Miss Granger, mais je pensais prudent de construire une relation avec mes élèves avant tout. Et comment vous apprendre tout ça si vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

Il rayonnait presque face aux propos qu'il avançait. Hermione attendit quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mais, professeur, je ne suis pas sûre que savoir quelle est votre couleur préféré favorisera notre confiance en vous.

-Non ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

« Vous êtes un professeur nous devrions vous faire confiance parce que le directeur vous a embauché. Si nous ne le faisons pas, vous pouvez gagner notre confiance en faisant cours efficacement.

-Oui, eh bien, j'allais le faire. »

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire. « Mais vous vous rendez compte que ce quiz aurait pu vous faire de la peine ?

-Non, pas vraiment. » Répondit Lockhart en posant une cage recouverte d'un drap sur son bureau.

« Vous auriez pu nous poser des questions sur comment combattre des monstres. Comme le loup-garou. Quel sorte de sort avez-vous utilisé ? Pourquoi était-ce efficace ? Connaître vos ambitions cachées ne nous aidera pas si nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec une de ces créatures. »

Lockhart s'approcha du bureau d'Hermione, toujours en souriant. « Avez-vous déjà vu un loup-garou, Miss Granger ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Donc vous n'en avez jamais vu un pendant sa transformation.

-Non, monsieur.

-C'est horrible. » Dit-il avec bonne humeur. « Toutes les particules de votre corp doivent changer d'identité. Vous avez de la fourrure qui pousse, des crocs, des griffes, là où aucunes de ces choses ne devraient se trouver. Une fois complètement transformé, il est incroyablement difficile de se débarrasser du loup, même avec l'aide de la magie. » Elle commença à se recroqueviller sous le sourire de son professeur. « Le sortilège Homorphus force le loup à redevenir humain, presque instantanément c'est de la torture, je vous l'assure. Le changement naturel fait mal. Le changement artificiel – se débarrasser de la mémoire animale du loup pour la mémoire civilisé peut laisser des séquelles. La douleur est impossible à supporter, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Alors, pourquoi voudrais-je apprendre à des enfants un sort qui pourrait les traumatiser, et si, mal utilisé, à tuer quelqu'un ? » Il ne souriait plu du tout. « Connaître mes ambitions cachées pourra vous aider contre un loup-garou autant qu'un sort que vous ne pourrez maîtriser que lorsque vous passerez vos ASPIC.

-Mais… et si l'un d'entre eux nous attaque ? » Demanda quand même Hermione.

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Presque treize…

-Si vous êtes attaquée par un loup-garou à l'âge de treize, quatorze, quinze, quand vous êtes dans l'enceinte du Château de Poudlard, je vengerais moi-même votre mort. En attendant ! » Il se retourna brusquement et retourna auprès de son propre bureau, la main sur le drap. « Des Lutins ! » Qu'il retira d'un coup sec, révélant de petites créatures bleus enfermées dans une cage.

Pansy, qui avait refoulé son fou rire, explosa. « Sa Saleté a l'air d'avoir été embrassée par un détraqueur. »

Malfoy et compagnie se mirent aussi à rire.

Quand le cour se termina, Hermione fut la première dehors. Elle n'aimait pas Lockhart. Il état méchant. Il était arrogant. Il ne connaissait pas une seule chose de l'art de la défense. Non, Hermione ne l'aimait pas. Du tout.

 _Des lutins_. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'elle aurait un jour besoin de se défendre contre des lutins. Elle avait espéré que maintenant que Quirrell avait disparu qu'ils auraient un professeur compétant. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Hermione n'apprendrait sûrement rien de lui. Dumbledore n'était pas devenu le plus puissant sorcier de leur génération en s'asseyant en classe à écouter un clown. Non, Hermione avait besoin d'autre chose. Si un professeur n'allait rien lui apprendre, elle allait apprendre seule. Elle avait déjà prévu quelque chose de son côté, mais il était évident, depuis le premier cour, qu'elle aurait besoin d'un sérieux programme.

Elle descendit jusqu'aux donjons pour son prochain cour : Potions.

Si Hermione avait besoin de s'apprendre de nouveaux sorts elle-même, elle allait avoir besoin d'un endroit pour s'entraîner. Idéalement, elle pourrait le faire dans sa chambre. En réalité, ce n'était pas si privé que ça. Hermione n'avait aucun doutes que Pansy ferait tout son possible pour pouvoir l'interrompre, ou alors elle trouverait le moyen de faire rater quelque chose.

Elle pourrait aussi s'entraîner dans un couloir vide, mais la magie n'était pas 'autorisée' dans les couloirs. Ça n'avait jamais arrêté personne, mais Rusard la trouverait rapidement et la punirait sévèrement. Et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Le faire à l'air libre était une option. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits à l'extérieur, perdus, que personne ne fréquentait, mais le temps était souvent capricieux. L'automne, l'hiver puis le printemps ne lui laisserait en tout qu'un mois avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir des cordes, et quelques mois pendant le printemps, en étant optimiste.

Le cours de potion avait une ambiance lourde et humide, comme toujours. Hermione s'installa au premier rang et ouvrit son cahier. La classe se remplit derrière elle. Millicent posa son sac sur le bureau d'Hermione. Avec un coup d'œil furtif, elle remarqua qu'en effet, toutes les autres places étaient prises. Comme toujours, Hermione était le dernier choix. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins, Millicent se montrait polie envers elle. Assez polie pour ne rien lui dire.

Professeur Rogue entra à ce moment dans la classe, les réduisant tous au silence. Il agrippa la rambarde, et les dévisagea, comme l'avait fait Lockhart mais avec une sorte de révulsion, de dégoût dans le regard. « Si ça n'en tenais qu'à moi, » commença-t-il avec sa voix froide, et lente. « J'aurais fais en sorte que la moitié d'entre vous n'assiste pas à ce cour, avec le reste qui aurait suivit au cour de l'année. » Il leur lança un regard méprisant, le temps que tous assimile ses paroles. « Mais, » continua-t-il lentement, « je crains que le directeur insiste pour que je vous garde en temps qu'élèves jusqu'à vos B.U.S.E.s. » Ses yeux noirs se baladèrent dans la rangée des Gryffondors. « Je ne tolérerais pas l'arrogance, le désordre, ou l'incompétence. » Longtbottom émit un petit gémissement. « Les potions sont plus complexes, les malus pour votre comportement plu sévères. »

Avec ça, il agita sa baguette en direction du tableau noir et les instructions commencèrent à s'inscrire d'elles-mêmes. « Nous allons commencer par revoir vos connaissances. Ouvrez vos livres à la page cinq dans _Potions Magiques_ et commencez à préparer le remède contre les furoncles. »

IY

« _Protego_! »

Hermione avait décidé de faire face à la honte qu'elle avait ressenti dans la classe de Lockhart comme elle l'avait toujours fait dès qu'elle se faisait humiliée : le nez dans ses livres. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, elle allait à la bibliothèque. Certains soirs, quand tout ses devoirs étaient finis, elle s'aventurait dans des classes vides et s'entraînait à maîtriser le sortilège du Bouclier. Les salles dans les donjons étaient les meilleurs endroits pour le faire. La seule autre salle utilisée était celle des potions, et les élèves préféraient ne pas s'y attarder. Les chances de se faire déranger avoisinaient zéro, et elle n'était qu'à une minute des dortoirs de Serpentard.

Le livre ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé après avoir lu les informations dessus. Elle savait simplement que le bouclier était pratiquement invisible, alors elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça marchait. À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait la formule, elle sentait une vague d'énergie dans son bras, suivit de quelques étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le bouquin allait directement à comment dévier ou bloquer les sorts, comme si le lecteur avait forcément maîtrisé le sort de base. La seule chose intéressante écrite, c'était que si tout fonctionnait correctement, vous sentiriez quelque chose dans votre bras, et qu'il y aurait une certaine distorsion de l'espace face à soi. Il n'était visible que pendant quelque secondes si on l'utilisait contre du feu.

« _Protego_! »

En regardant le mur en face d'elle, elle put voir quelque vagues. Elle sentit aussi de doux frissons lui parcourir le bras. Elle maintenu le bouclier aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Environ une minute plus tard, son bras commençait à transpirer et à trembler. Avec un soupir, elle laissa le sort lui échapper.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se rendit compte que le Club de Sortilèges allait commencer dans quelque minutes. Elle s'était sérieusement posé la question devait-elle y aller, ou pas ? L'année dernière, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que ça la faisait vraiment progresser. Et les Weasleys hantaient ce cour. Passer une heure de plus à apprendre le Sortilège du Bouclier paraissait être une meilleure occupation.

Mais _c'était_ un sortilège. Le Professeur Flitwick pourrait l'aider. Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires et entrebâilla la porte. Personne en vue. Elle sortit tranquillement.

Une faible lueur passait encore au travers des fenêtres, illuminant les couloirs, vides pour la plupart. La plupart des élèves allaient regarder le coucher de soleil à l'extérieur. Les Serdaigles seraient déjà dans la bibliothèque à cette heure. Hermione ne les jugeraient pas. C'était sur sa liste de choses à faire, à elle aussi.

La salle de sortilèges était surpeuplée, avec beaucoup des mêmes têtes que l'année dernière. Elle en reconnu quelques-uns, mais n'avait jamais réussit (n'avait jamais pris le temps) d'apprendre leur nom. Elle s'installa à la première table vide qu'elle trouva, et posa son sac par terre.

Une Serdaigle, la présidente du club Miss Deauclaire, se tenait derrière le bureau du professeur. Son prénom devait être Pénélope ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle discutait avec un grand garçon roux dont l'uniforme faisait très féminin. Il était tellement captivé par sa discussion qu'il ne remarqua pas ses deux jumeaux qui entrèrent en dansant, très littéralement.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent un instant pour observer leur frère. Ils se glissèrent derrière l'autre Weasley, et lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

« Merlin ! » S'écria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux ?

-On pourrait te poser la même question, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

-On ne t'a jamais vu ici avant, continua l'autre.

-Mais même si on était venu, tu nous aurait vu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Leur frère eut l'air dépassé, et pouffa.

« _Je_ suis un préfet _et j'ai_ une B.U.S.E. en sortilèges.

-Donc, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là, répondirent-ils ensemble.

-Je pensais pouvoir partager mon expérience. D'ailleurs, si je veux être préfet-en-chef, je dois m'intéresser à plus de choses. Je ne voudrais pas que le Directeur voit une raison de me refuser cette position, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant.

« Tu sais quoi George ?

-Je sais quoi, Fred.

-Ça pourrait être amusant.

-Excitant.

-Grisant.

-Atrocement fun. »

Percy toussota.

« Prenez place.

-Tut, tut, Percy. » Fit l'un d'eux en agitant son doigt sous son nez. « Nous n'écoutons que les ordres de Miss Deauclaire.

-Pénélope la mignonne. » Fit l'autre. « Mais je crois que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te le rappel, mon frère. »

Le non-jumeau commença à virer au rouge tomate.

« La Magnifique Serdaigle !

-La Reine des Sortilèges elle-même !

-Ça suffit ! » Explosa Percy.

Ils rigolèrent.

« Le président qui préside au lieu de notre Très Précieux Parlement !

-Que dîtes-vous, Oh Prudente Pénélope ? »

La fille en question, qui tentait d'échapper à la "dispute" familiale, était maintenant le reflet et Percy, les joues aussi enflammées que lui. « Eh bien nous devrions…. Nous devrions commencer.

-La professeur a parlé ! » S'écrièrent les garçons. « Tous assit ! »

Si certains n'écoutaient pas la discussion, ils y faisaient maintenant attention. Les jumeaux allèrent ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Lee Jordan.

Hermione était assise seule, et une petite fille blonde avec une cravate bleue s'installa à côté d'elle en demandant si quelqu'un était assit là. Sa voix était très étrange, envoûtante. Hermione tenta de l'ignorer.

« Bien, Professeur Flitwick aura un peu de retard, nous allons donc commencer sans lui. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur comment animer des objets. Les simples sortilèges peuvent êtres utilisés pour faire en sorte que les objets bougent d'eux-mêmes, et peuvent êtres très utiles dans certaines situations. C'est comme la lévitation, mais vous n'avez pas à décider de chaque mouvement. Nous allons commencer avec le sortilège de Danse Endiablée, pour s'échauffer, avant de passer à des mouvements plus raffinés. Rappelez-vous, l'incantation est _Tarantallegra_. »

En quelques secondes, les jumeaux avaient réussit à ensorceler le bureau du professeur pour qu'il danse dans toute la salle, faisant voler les plumes et les parchemins en l'air. « Fred ! George ! Arrêtez ça !

-Nous arrêtez ? La colère de l'Envoûtante Serdaigle a frappé !

-Il n'y a pas besoin–

Un fou rire se fit entendre. Le professeur venait juste d'arriver, et avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Excellent ! Excellent chers Weasleys ! C'est brillant ! »

Le professeur commença à danser avec la table, tandis que les jumeaux lançaient des sorts aux premiers qu'ils apercevaient. Un flash vert lui passa sous le nez et toucha sa voisine, avant que cette dernière ne se mette à danser.

Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est assez amusant. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sortit sa baguette et son cahier.

« Professeur. Profess– »

La fille tournait sur elle-même et se cogna dans l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Désoolééé ! »

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

« _Finite_. »

Elle jeta le sort à la fille et ses jambes arrêtèrent de bouger.

« Professeur Flitwick ?

-Ah, Miss Granger, vous avez des problèmes avec ce sortilège ?

-Euh non, je ne l'ai pas essayé. Je me demandais–

-Eh bien, allez-y !

-Mais, monsieur, j'avais une question….

-Dansez d'abord !

-Je ne veux que vous poser une question.

-Et j'y répondrais, mais d'abord, faites danser votre livre ! »

Elle soupira. Elle pointa son livre. « _Tarantallegra_. » Et son livre commença à sautiller sur son bureau, en essayant de se mettre debout.

« Hum… Je pense qu'il s'en sortirait mieux avec des jambes. Peut-être que je devrais en donner.

-S'il-vous-plaît professeur, j'avais des questions au sujet du Sort du Bouclier.

-Le Sort du Bouclier ? C'est au niveau des cinquièmes années.

-Eh bien, justement, j'ai voulu l'apprendre.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

-J'ai juste pensé que c'était plutôt… imprudent de n'attendre que la cinquième année pour nous l'apprendre.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Miss Granger. Vous devez être assez forte pour produire assez de magie pour pouvoir _absorber_ ou _renvoyer_ un sort, n'importe lequel. Il faut plus de concentration que ce que vous pensez.

-Je sais que je produis _quelque chose_. Je ne sais juste pas à quel point il est fort. »

Les Weasleys continuaient à courir à travers la classe, suivis de Jordan, ensorcelant tout le monde pour qu'ils dansent. À chaque fois qu'ils voudraient toucher Percy, celui-ci contrait le sort, criait qu'il allait les punir, et ensuite être touché à nouveau. Après quelques temps, le trio se retourna contre lui-même, transformant la classe en un champ de bataille de sortilèges de Danse Endiablée.

« Le seul moyen de savoir, serait de contrer un sort. »

Le trio se retourna à nouveau contre la classe, avec Percy qui leur courait après pour contrer chacun de leur sorts. Lee Jordan, qui avait repéré Flitwick et Hermione en train de parler, accourut. « _Tarantallegra_! » Le professeur se mit à danser, sans sembler s'y attarder, et Lee se tourna vers Hermione.

Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais prit agrippa fermement sa baguette, le pointa et dit « _Protego_. ». Une lumière verte éblouit la vision d'Hermione, avant qu'elle n'entende un gros "boum" suivit du son de Jordan trébuchant sur une des tables.

Le silence fut. Puis Jordan se releva, ses jambes en train de danser. « Allez ! Allez ! On se tire ! Le serpent a des crocs ! Fuyez ! » Il rejoignit les jumeaux dans leur fuite.

« On dirait bien, » Commença le professeur en s'éloignant à cause du sortilège. « que ton bouclier est très fort, Miss Granger. Plus de danse maintenant ! »

Hermione ressentit un mélange de fierté, de réussite, avant de voir sa voisine s'auto-infliger le sortilège. Désespérant.

 **Auteur Est-ce qu'Hermione apprends vite les sortilèges ? Bien sûr. Mais elle ne va pas devenir Dieu.**

 **Est-ce que quelqu'un se demande ce que le Choixpeau a dit à Hermione pour qu'elle accepte d'entrer dans la fosse aux vipères ?**


End file.
